1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the attachment of a panel to a soft instrument panel of an automotive vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a dual lock shape and step configuration that allows attachment of the panel to the soft instrument panel, such that the outer surfaces thereof are generally flush.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a panel for covering an opening defined in a soft instrument panel of an automotive vehicle. Typically, a panel is provided that is adapted for attachment to the instrument panel for covering the opening. A flexible, barbed tab is typically formed in the panel for engaging an abutment edge of the instrument panel, thereby locking the panel relative to the instrument panel in one direction, i.e. a removal direction. An example of such an arrangement is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication 2002-362192.
It remains desirable to lock the panel relative to the instrument panel in both the removal direction and in an opposite insertion direction. It further remains desirable to control the location of the panel relative to the instrument panel, such that the outer surfaces thereof remain generally flush.